Rah! J'ai besoin de toi Potter!
by Lily-joanne
Summary: TWO.S Réponse au défis 6 de JPloveLE : Que faire lorsque vous avez un problème… et que la seule personne susceptible de vous aidez s’appelle James Potter ? [JP&LE]
1. Part I

**Rah! J'ai besoin de toi Potter!**

**TWO.S -Réponse au défis 6 de JPloveLE :** Que faire lorsque vous avez un problème… et que la seule personne susceptible de vous aidez s'appelle James Potter ?

**Diclamer: Tous à JKR, l'idée vient de JPloveLE, et moi je me suis contenté de répondre au défis et d'inventer les autres personnages**

**

* * *

**

**PART I**

Je suis dans un pétrain total! Je crois que je ne ressent plus rien pour mon petit ami. Le plus simple, me direz-vous, c'est de le plaquer. Mais avec LUI! c'est bien impossible.

Parce que moi Lily Evans suis tombé sur le petit ami le plus aveugle qui soit! J'ai beau lui lancé des sarcasme à longueur de journé, l'ignioré, rien à faire! Il ne remarque RIEN!

Pour lui quand Potter passe son temps à me faire du charme, il discute seulement avec moi, quand je l'évite toute une journé, c'est le asart qui a voulut qu'on ne se voit pas et il encore plein d'autres comme ça!

Alors quand je vais devoir mettre fin à notre relation, il va croire que je lui fait une blague!

Et pour les blagues dans ce genre, le seul qui est capable de faire croire à quelqu'un, et même à Dumbledor, que dans une semaine il pleuvra des Choco Grenouille à Près au Lard, c'est bien Potter!

Mais allait voir Potter, revient à oublier les 5ans d'effort et d'entraînement que j'ai fait!

Et j'ai bien vérifier. Potter est le seul à pouvoir joué la comédie asser longtemps pour faire croire à mon petit ami que j'en aime un autre.

Tiens, Potter entre dans la salle commune. Et le asart me rend les choses plus facile, car pour une fois il n'est pas en compagnie des éternels Maraudeurs.

Bon je souffle un peu et je me léve pour allée à sa rencontre.

-Salut Potter.

-Oh! Salut Li...Evans, répondit James tous géné de l'erreur qu'il a faillit faire.

-Ce que j'ai besoin de te dire est très bizare, donc j'ai besoin que tu t'arrange pour que l'on soit seul et que je puisse te le demandé. Mais il faut que personne ne sache que j'ai voulut te parlé en priver! est-ce bien clair!

-Promi!

-Quand pense-tu que nous pourions parlé?

-Euh maintenant! Suis moi jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Après être arrivé au 7ème étage et observé Potter passé 3 fois devant un tableau, une porte donnant sur un salon apparut. Une fois que nous fumes assit Potter me regarda attendant ma demande.

-Bon, tous d'abord tu dois me promettre de divulgué à personne ce que je vais te demandé!

-Promi

-Et que tu ne dois en aucun cas te faire des illusions à ce qui va se passé.

-Euh...d'accord.

-Bon, comme tu le sais sa fait bientôt 3 mois que je sort avec Andrew Mc Gibson?

-Sa j'pouvais pas le loupé, marmona Potter dans sa barbe invisible.

-Tu as dit?

-Rien, continu.

-Mais depuis un certain momet, et je te préviens ne saute pas de joie parce que sinon j'arréte!

-Oui oui

-Depuis un certain moment je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressens pas les même sentiments qu'il a envert moi.

-Ba plaque le.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Andrew est complétement aveugle! Quand tu me drague il croit que tu discute avec moi!

-Ah ce point là!

-Oui! Et c'est pour sa que j'ai besoins de toi!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aidé.

-Oh moi si! Tu vas faire comme si tu sortais avec moi!

"Oups je crois que je me suis un peu trop emporter, j'espére que je ne l'ai pas éffrayé...!"

A suivre PART II


	2. Part II

**Rah! J'ai besoin de toi Potter!**

**TWO.S -Réponse au défis 6 de JPloveLE** Que faire lorsque vous avez un problème… et que la seule personne susceptible de vous aidez s'appelle James Potter ?

**Diclamer:**** Tous à JKR, l'idée vient de JPloveLE, et moi je me suis contenté de répondre au défis et d'inventer les autres personnages**

Merci à: 

**JPloveLE** (J'espère que ce tit OS ta plus et a été comme tu le voulais), **Ronaldhermione**, **laura**, **Rebecca-Black** et **Vilou**( j'espére qu'il y moins de fautes, j'avoue que pour la 1er partie j'ai pas du tout relut! lol)

* * *

PART II

♀POV LILY♀

-Oh moi si! Tu vas faire comme si tu sortais avec moi!

"Oups je crois que je me suis un peu trop emportée, j'espére que je ne l'ai pas éffrayé...!"

-Euh Lily...

-Oui, lui demandais-je impatiente.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas faire sa.

-Et pourquoi donc! m'écriais-je en me levant ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Parceque! Si je dois sortir avec toi c'est pour de vrai! Pas pour jouer une quelconque comédie! Je suis vraiment désoler.

♂POV JAMES♂

Après lui avoir dit sa, je sort de la salle sur demande et je me dirige au plus vite dans mon dortoir.

"J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je lui ai dit non! Par moment je me trouve vraiment trop nul! Mais d'un côté elle m'a donné l'impression de me le demander à moi comme si j'étais de dernier recours. Alors pourquoi je lui dirais oui! En plus elle même pas fichu de m'appeler par mon prénom, avec elle c'est toujours à base de "Potter" par si "Potter" par là.

Je l'aime et je pourais faire tous pour elle, mais là, il y a des limites!"

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune je vois Sirius et les autres, je leur fait signe que je vais me coucher et je monte directement à l'étage.

Je mentirais en disant que j'ai super bien dormis! J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit. Avais-je fait le bon choix? Lily avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de mon aide.

Un jaie d'eau glacé me sortie de mes pensés.

-SIRIUS! m'écriais-je.

-Si tu m'avais écouté James, je n'aurais pas été dans l'obligation de t'asperger d'eau.

-Oui bah maintenant il faut que je me re-prépare.

-Oh t'en fait pas on ai dans les temps, dit Remus en sortant de la salle de bain.

Après cette petite péripécie, tous les quatres on déçendit à la Grande Salle. Et comme le asart fait bien les choses, la premiere chose que je vue, ou plutôt le premier regard que je croisa fut celui de Lily.

"Il faut que j'évite de la regarder parce que sinon je vais pas pouvoir résister".

"Je crois que je deviens fou, toute la journé elle n'a pas céssé de me regarder! je sens que je vais faillir et lui dire oui. Mince!"

♀POV LILY ♀

(le soir dans la salle commune)

"Yes! il va pas tarder à me dire et à revenir sur ses paroles!"

-Lily, me dit James en venant vers moi.

-Oui? lui demandais-je avec un regard de chien battu, celui qui râte jamais!

-J'ai bien réfléchit et...

-Et?

-Rah! tu le sais bien! Je suis d'accord!

-Yes! m'esclamais-je en sautillant dans toute la salle commune.

-...

-Alors j'y ai bien réfléchit, on va jouer le jeu pendant une semaine. Mais tu n'as pas intéré à te prendre au jeu! Ce n'est et sera que de la comédie.

"Enfin je m'inquiéte plus pour moi, je sais pas mais sa me fait bien plaisir de faire croire à toutes ces cruches que le plus mec de Poudlard est à moi!"

-Okay. On commence quand?

-Tous de suite! lancais-je en le tirant par la manche et l'emmenant vers la Grande Salle où je savais bien que je trouverais Andrew.

Une fois devant la table des jaunes et me poste devant Andrew avec James que je tiens toujours.

"Faudrais peut-être que je lui prenne la main au lieu de le tenir comme si je l'avais mené ici de gré. Enfin c'est un peu ça. Oh regarde moi comment toutes ces poules dévisagent nos mains que j'ai enlacé! Elles n'auront jamais ma place! Euh...si, sa va durée que une semaine. Mince!"

-Euh...salut Andrew.

-Sa...alut, bégaye-t-il le visage bléme. Ne me d...dit pas que...que t

-Si je suis avec P...James. Désoler de t'avoir fait sa. Je ne resent pas les mêmes sentiments que toi tu as pour moi. Ne m'en veut pas.

-Non Lily je ne peut pas te croire, dit-il en tentant de sourire.

"Merde! il va tous faire râter! Potter fait quelque chose!"

-Lily si tu fait ça pour vérifier si je t'aime vraiment, ne t'inquiéte pas! Je t'aime, me dit-il avec cette fois franc.

-Euh Andrew, Lily et moi sommes vraiment ensemble, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et elle aussi, désolé on ne voulait pas te faire de mal, dit James.

"Il aurait pas put sortir mieu?! Enfin il s'est réveillé c'est déjà ça!"

-Donc Lily et toi vous étes vraiment ensemble? conclu Andrew malgré lui.

"BRAVO! Par Merlin il commence à comprendre!"

-Oui, répondit James en même temps que moi.

Nous nous sourimes et d'un regard je lui fit comprendre que j'allais jouer la comédie.

Je rit ou plutôt gloussé, selon le point de vue, et je m'approchais de James attendant qu'il dépose ses léves sur les miennes.

"..." °connection perdu°

Après ce petit baiser je me retourne vers Andrew.

-Bon ba Lily, je pense que tous ça est très clair. J'espére qu'on restera ami.

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

"Pt de Merlin! Il embrasse comme un DIEU!"

Andrew se léve et sort de la Grande Salle. Je me tourne vers James.

-Euh Merci!

-De rien, me répond-t-il avec un sourire béat.

"Finalement je crois que grâce à James je vais finalement passer une très bonne semaine, où petaitre plus d'une semaine..."

**

* * *

**

**voilà c'est Fini!! J'espére que sa vous à plus, surtout à JPloveLE! e****ncore merci pour toutes vos reviews**

**Bisou-x-x-x Lily**


End file.
